


An Hour in Heaven

by Babe_Chan



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Hour in Heaven, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gossip, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I don't even know anymore, I'm not sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Music, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sad and Happy, Scratching, Shyness, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, Touching, sorta dirty talk, there's multiple pairings, up all night to get lucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided to throw a party over at your place. Inviting your best friends over and doing the normal party thing.</p><p>Edit; 5/1/2016<br/>This whole series is in reconstruction<br/>because honestly it needs to be. </p><p>The writing is repetitive in some places, grammar/spelling errors, the overall plot/story isn't all that great. </p><p>So with that in mind be sure to check on it every so often, I'll be rewriting them so there will be a significant difference from the original. </p><p>I'll also do versions where it's platonic/friendship because there should be more reader fics that doesn't end in romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party games

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to keep the reader as genderfluid as possible, but if I slipped up then please tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to throw a little party at your place, all of your friends are there, and to keep the party going you thought about doing one of the oldest party games in the book; An Hour in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the intro to the small series I've been meaning to make.
> 
> I might also do chapters where you get stuck with two other people instead of just one.

Music blared from the speakers, people dancing with each other and others idly chatting with their friends.

Everyone looked like they were having a good time. Even Altaïr and Alex seemed to behaving fun.

Fetch was with Claudia, both of them were just talking about who knows what.

Lucy and Reggie were just keeping each other company.

Aveline was dancing with Delsin and Dana. Eugene was with Connor, both were a little bit awkward.

Malik was keeping an eye on his brother, Kadar, as he was hanging out with Axel and Rebecca.

Arno, Vincent, and Shaun were all in some sort of discussion.

Dante and Rosa were having an intense arm wrestling contest.

Ezio and Federico were flirting with other party goers.

 

It was a bit of a surprise that the party was going so well, then again it was just all of your friends. You felt like something else needed to make the party even more fun.

That's why you kept knapsack slung over your shoulder and now you were just waiting for the right moment.

You gave a chuckle before walking into the center of the room, earning the attention of your party guests, and paused the music.

 

"Alright, I thought maybe we should shake things up." You gave a shrug and pulled the knapsack into view. "I want you all to put something in the knapsack, if you wanna play an hour in heaven. The same rules of seven minutes in heaven."

 

You passed the knapsack around the room, smiling at your friends and waved to each of them.

 

"We can use the guest room for now." You placed a hand on your hip and smiled. "Now who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you?" Ezio looked at you with a smirk. "It is your party after all."

"My baby brother has a point," Federico slung an arm across your shoulders and chuckled. "You put together this amazing party and have been a wonderful host, at least you should go first."

"I'm with him on that one." Rebecca smiled and nudged Desmond. "What do you think, Desmond?"

"I'm gonna have to agree with them." Desmond just gave a shrug and leaned on the couch. "You put a lot of work into this party."

"So it's decided; you're going first." Delsin held out the knapsack for you to reach in. "Whenever you're ready."

"I guess it's settled then," You stuck your hand in the knapsack and began feeling around for something. "I wonder who I'll get?"

 

You kept feeling around until your hand stopped on something...


	2. Alex Mercer: Test Tube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourite virus Alex Mercer!  
> I kept him human for this fic, well as human as he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Alex Mercer, he's an adorkable loser but I love that dweeb.  
> Sorry if there's any spelling and grammatical errors, I'm still on my phone.

It was smooth and cool to the touch, without any hesitation you pulled out the object. To your surprise it was a test tube, your mind raced to figure out who it belonged to.

 

"Who put the test tube in?" You asked while holding it up for everyone to see. "Come on, don't be shy."

 

You looked around the room, Alex glance at your hand before murmuring to Altaïr, and making his way over to you.

Everyone else began murmuring amongst themselves, some were a bit uneasy about it.

 

You had had a little bit of a crush on the scientist for a while. But you never bothered to pursue a romantic relationship with Alex since the rough breakup with his ex.

The only person that knew was Alex's sister , Dana, and you made her swear to not breath a word of your crush to anyone.

 

"That would be mine," Alex had his hands shoved into his pockets. "Out of everyone else's stuff, I never thought that you would pick my test tube."

"Well that's enough chitchat," Dana smirked before pushing both of you towards the guest room. "We'll see you both in an hour."

 

You bit your lip nervously after Dana shut the door. Slowly you took a seat on the bed with the test tube still in your hand.

 

"Um, here's your test tube back." You offer and don't bother looking him in the eye. "Sorry you got stuck with me."

"Thanks," Alex placed the test tube on the night stand and sat down by you. "It's fine, rather be in here with you."

"Anytime, Alex. So what do you want to do?" You took a moment to pull yourself together. "We have an hour to do something or nothing at all."

"I'm fine with about anything." Alex lowered his hood and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Sorry if I seem uninterested; parties aren't my thing."

"Same here. Then why did you even bother coming to my party?" You knitted your brows in confusion before you moved to face him better. "We don't have to do anything, we'll just wait till our times up."

"So I could keep an eye on my sister." Alex rolled his eyes and slowly leaned over enough for your lips to barely touch. "What if I don't want to?"

"You've always had a soft spot for Dana." You gave him a shrug and pulled him into a kiss before pushing him back. "Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system."

"You're in luck because," Alex cupped your face in his hands and returned the kiss. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time."

 

You took a moment to look Alex in the eye before pushing him on his back and kissed along his jawline. It was the green light for you to throw caution to the wind.

Alex let a little growl out before kissing your lips and lightly bitting them. You let a gasp out and found yourself unzipping his jacket, cursing under your breath for all the layers he wore, and ran your fingers under the hem of his shirt.

He wasn't scrawny as you had thought but at the same time he wasn't ripped. Alex was just the right amount of muscle in your opinion.

You slowly moved your fingers farther up his shirt, pausing to see if Alex was alright with it and got a small grunt from him. 

Alex tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling you closer, and deepened the kiss. Unfortunately you both needed to catch your breath for a moment and found yourself lost in his pale blue eyes.

This Alex was so much different than the Alex that had been in your living room earlier. This Alex was more affectionate and full of life than the other Alex.

 

"Wow," You panted heavily as you laid your head on his chest. "That was nice."

"Only nice?" Alex's chest rumbled with laughter for a moment or two. "I guess it was nice."

"You're cute when you laugh and smile." You looked at him with a smirk and kissed along his jawline again, but this time leaving a few marks. "You should smile and laugh more."

"You're asking for a lot," Alex moved so you both were laying on your sides. "But if I get to do this again, then maybe I'll think about it."

"And who says that you'll be doing this again?" You shook your head and smiled. "I don't just kiss anyone."

"Because I know you like me." Alex played with your hair and kissed your forehead. "Dana may have let it slip."

"Fuck!" You covered your face with your hand and blushed. "I should have known she'd spill the beans."

"You didn't let me finish," Alex moved your hands and kissed you gently. "I like you back."

"Alex Mercer!" You yelled in embarrassment as he pulled you closer to him. "You're the biggest fucking dork I have ever met!"

"But you like me anyway," He smiled softly and heard a knock on the door before frowning. "What do you want?"

"Time's up." Dana's muffled voice said and opened the door. "Glad to see you both got together."

 

Dana took out her phone and quickly snapped a few pictures of you both and ran away. Alex let a groan as he pulled his hood up and grabbed you by the hand. You both walked out of the room, still a little bit flustered from what had happened, and watched the game go on.

The rest of the night you sat on Alex's lap, he had his arms around your waist, and just enjoyed each other company.

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I made him too out of character.
> 
> Next up is Ezio and then Malik is after that. 
> 
> I'm almost done with Ezio's part, I just have to go over it and put in some details, and I'll try to post it tomorrow.


	3. Ezio Auditore: Red ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of two charming Italian stallions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I liked writing Ezio's flirty behaviour. Also this is teen Ezio, so think about the beginning of AC:2 but after he got his scar across his lips.

It was silky smooth and you had a vague idea of what it was. You pulled out the object to reveal that it was a red ribbon.

As soon as you saw it you knew exactly who it belonged to. The rest of the party goers started to chat amongst themselves.

 

"Come on, lover boy, I don't have all night." You didn't bother waiting for him and went straight to the guest room. "It's not very polite to keep someone waiting."

 

You had a bit of rivalry with Ezio, it was more of a teasing game between you two. Most of the time it was harmless fun like a subtle touch and other times it was a little less innocent than that.

It was hard to remember what had started the rivalry between you two, it had been going on for so long that it was second nature to you both.

There were unspoken rules of the game; no kissing on the lips, no sex, and a few other ones that were guidelines for you both.

If others saw how you both acted they would mistake your behavior for something that was romantic. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around your waist. Ezio nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and let a hearty chuckle out. You rolled your eyes at the action before turning to face him. 

 

"We've got an hour," You stated before pushing him back a little. "Remember the rules."

"Si, I know." Ezio trailed off as he began kissing along your neck. "But will you remember them?"

"I always do." You gave him a moment and let a surprised gasp out, dropping the ribbon. "You fucking bit me!"

"You're a sharp one." Ezio chuckled against the bitemark and placed gentle kisses on it. "You never said that I couldn't mark you."

"You're an asshole," You pushed the charming man away and placed a hand on the mark. "You're not supposed to do anything that makes people think we're a couple."

"Well maybe I want them to think that." Ezio rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little bit. "Maybe I don't care about the rules anymore."

"What are you implying?" You turned to face him and quickly felt his lips against yours. "Oh, Ezio...I."

"You have no idea how badly I've been waiting to do that." Ezio was about to kiss you again but you stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"We're crossing some serious boundaries right now." You took a step back and ran your fingers through your hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen, you and I agreed that what we have going on would never break those boundaries."

"What are you so afraid of?" Ezio placed a hand on your shoulder and sighed deeply. "I don't want to keep playing games with you anymore."

"Ezio the whole point of the game was so neither of us got hurt," You ran a hand down your face and let a long groan out. "I don't want to be known as some conquest, why do you think we've been keeping things simple and harmless!"

 

Close enough to the flames to feel the warmth it offered but not to be burned by them.

That was what your whole game was based on but Ezio had destroyed one of the game's boundaries by kissing you.

You were mad at yourself for liking the feeling, mad at yourself for liking him a little more than a friend, and most of all you were mad at yourself for thinking that some stupid game would keep you from getting hurt.

 

"You're crying," Ezio looked at you with wide eyes and slowly wiped them away. "I didn't know that you felt this way."

"What do you expect?" You snapped at him and cried more. "You're a guy who can charm the whole room without trying."

"Please don't cry." Ezio pulled you into a tight embrace. "Please stop crying."

"You're an asshole!" You yelled at him before another fit of crying took over. "You're a jerk!"

"You don't mean that." Ezio kissed your cheeks and forehead. "You're just hurt."

"Yes, I do." Your voice wasn't very convincing. "Yes I'm hurt because I had to have a crush on you!"

"If it's any consolation I've had a crush on you for awhile now." Ezio admitted with a blush a rested his forehead against yours. "So please don't cry anymore."

"Ezio...you fucking idiot." You grabbed him by his face and smashed your lips against his. "You're the absolute worst!"

"If I'm the absolute worst," Ezio kissed back and chuckled. "Then you're the absolute best."

 

You didn't bother talking to him and opted for kissing the flirty male more. At some point you both had moved to the bed, treading slowly on new grounds.

You had tangled your fingers in his hair as he was kissing your neck, this time not leaving a mark.

You both were in the middle of making out when the door flew open. It was Federico standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips.

 

"As much as I hate to ruin your fun, time's up." Federico rolled his eyes and turned around to go back to the party. "Other people would like a turn."

 

You pulled away embarrassed and quickly got off the bed only to be pulled back for a brief kiss.

Ezio grabbed his ribbon off of the floor and quickly pulled his hair back how it normally was.

You both walked out of the room hand-in-hand. The rest of the party went off without a hitch and you were just talking with Ezio and the others.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is our favourite sassy pants aka Malik.


	4. Malik Al-Sayf: Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik aka mister sassy pants himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malik is a sassy little dweeb and I love him so.  
> Also my little headcannon that Malik Al-Sayf has beautiful handwriting.  
> This Malik has both arms because I honestly cannot bring myself to harm him.

Your fingertips brush against something that had a smooth texture to it and pulled it out of the knapsack.

It was a slip of paper, you turned it over to the most beautiful handwriting you had even seen written on it. The word on it was "Mine".

Once you saw the handwriting you knew right away that it was none other than Malik's item.

You had always liked the sharp tongued man, there was just something about his personality and the way he carried himself, and quickly developed a small crush on the man.

Plus you both got along without any problems, shared similar interests to an extent, and were decent friends with one another.

 

"Malik, I got your item." You felt your face heat up and made your way to the room. "I got his item..."

 

You buried your face in your hands and blushed red as the realization that you would be alone in a room for an hour with your crush.

The sound of the door closing made you jump slightly and quickly looked around the room to see Malik glaring at the door.

You bit your lip nervously and cleared your throat, Malik glanced at you for a moment before it was replaced by a small smile.

 

"Uh oh...here's your paper back." You held it out for him to take. "I always forget that you have such lovely handwriting."

"You can keep it if you want to," Malik gave a dismissive wave of the hand and blushed a little. "I never thought of my handwriting as lovely...too effeminate maybe."

"Thank you," You slipped the paper into your pocket and smiled fondly at him. "It's perfect, I wish I could write even half as well as you do."

"It comes from years of writing," Malik took a seat on the bed. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing better." You blushed as you sat near Malik. "What about yourself?"

"I don't have anything to complain about." He chuckled before raising a brow at you. "What has you in such a great mood?"

"Not a what but a who." You looked at your lap and drummed your fingers on them. "I realized that I may have a little bit of a crush on someone who is a good friend of mine."

"I...I'm happy to hear that." Malik watched as your face grew red. "So who is this lucky person?"

"Thanks, but I doubt that he would ever like me anyway." You gave a sigh and bit your lip again. "He probably just sees me as a friend."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," He placed a hand on your shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're a very caring and loving person, if he can't see that then he's clearly mad."

"How would I go about telling him?" Your heart skipped a beat from his touch. "What would work for you?"

"I've always liked when someone was just straightforward with their feelings." Malik blushed a little as you looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Not beating around the bush if that makes any sense."

"I think I got the gist of it." You took a deep breath before pulling him in for a kiss. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time and I wanna know if you want to go on a date with me!"

 

Malik looked at you with wide eyes before pulling you back for a brief kiss. You just took it as a yes and wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

"I would love to go on a date with you." Malik chuckled before blushing and kissed you gently. "I never thought that you would like me of all people."

"Glad to hear that," You rested your forehead against his and laughed. "I didn't think you'd like someone like me."

"You're a wonderful person to be around." Malik kissed you once again and laughed with you. "Plus you're not annoying like that novice."

"You and your sass," You pulled yourself closer to him. "Just another thing that I like about you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Malik wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you tightly. "I guess that means we're going out now."

"As you should," You beamed to the sassy pants. "Yup and I'm gonna love every minute of it."

 

You laid on the bed cuddling and stealing kisses from Malik. Over all you were just content with how things turned out.

 

"Malik, [Name]." Kadar said from behind the door. "Your turn is up."

"Ok, we'll be out in a sec." You called over your shoulder and gave Malik one last kiss. "You coming?"

"Naturally," Malik took your hand and placed a kiss on it. "Let's not keep them waiting."

"You're a total dweeb," You pulled Malik towards the door. "You're just lucky that you're cute."

"We'll see if you still think I'm cute after this," Malik placed a hand on the small of your back and kissed you deeply, not noticing that the door was open. "Well?"

"I'm happy for you, Malik." Kadar smiled at your both and chuckled. "Now, you both better hurry up the next two people are coming."

 

You just gave a weak laugh as you lead Malik back to the party. The rest of the party was just a blast and you spent most of the time talking to Kadar and Malik.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> Next up is Connor and then our favourite saucy Brit, Shaun, is after that.


	5. Ratonhnaké:ton/Connor: Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is a precious little honeycomb and he's got to be one of my favourite characters to write about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Connor is just the best Connor in my opinion.
> 
> Also I feel like I made the reader more masculine than originally planned. So take that as you want to.
> 
> This is the most fluffy chapter so far.

It felt a little weird against your fingertips and you decided to go with it. Pulling your hand out you saw it was a feather; cream colored with blackish brown tip. 

You knew right away that it was Connor's and smiled widely as you looked for him.

It would be a lie to say you didn't have a giant crush on Connor. He was just so down to earth and so selfless and just plain sweet.

He had this gift for bringing people together, no matter what their background was. Connor also was the unofficial animal whisper because he had a natural talent with any kind of animal, they all just flocked to him.

Connor wasn't his actual name it was Ratonhnaké:ton, unsurprisingly people had a difficult time to pronounce it, and so he went by Connor.

 

"Connor, I got your item." You pouted when you didn't see him and took a deep breath before you cupped your hands around your mouth. "Ratonhnaké:ton, I got your item!"

 

Everyone looked at you in shock before turning to see Connor slowly make his way over to you.

 

"I am very sorry for not paying attention," Connor rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little bit. "I was talking with Eugene."

"It's cool I'm not mad or anything." You beamed at the shy male and laughed. "Let's go~!"

 

You just gave him a friendly smile and grabbed his hand. 

 

"We're wasting time," You pulled the slightly flustered male into the room. "Don't be nervous it's just me after all."

"Sorry," Connor blushed as you shut the door behind him. "I have never played this game before...what are the rules?"

"Don't apologize, it's fine." You lead him to the bed and took a seat. "Basically you have an hour to do anything from kissing to sex but your partner has to be cool with it."

"I see..." Connor blushed even more and looked at his lap. "I am not really experienced with that sort of thing."

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." You patted him on the shoulder and smiled widely. "Just do whatever you're comfortable with."

"But then your turn will be wasted." Connor took a deep breath and glanced at you. "I do not know what to do."

"It's cool, seriously." You gave a shrug and leaned on him. "Don't do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"But what if I want to do something?" He tensed up from you leaning on him and felt his heartbeat quicken. "I am not sure where to start."

"Are you saying that you like me?" You smirk as he avoided eye contact. "You so do!"

"Yes, I do like you a lot." Connor blushed as you placed a kiss on his cheek. "You feel the same way?"

"Dude, of course I do." You gave him a little smile before you cupped his face in your hands. "You cool with me kissing you?"

"Yes," He blushed as you placed a kiss on his lips. "That was nice."

"You're too cute!" You laughed for a moment and kissed his forehead. "I can't help but wanna smooch you and your cute face."

 

Connor was just completely flustered by your words, you just found him to be the most precious thing that ever lived.

You both exchanged simple kisses and hugs, you were fine with taking it slow, even holding hands with each other.

 

"So does this mean we're dating?" You asked in between kisses. "Or something like that?"

"I would very much like us to be dating," Connor smiled a little bit and shyly kissed you on the cheek. "I am very happy with you right now."

"D'aww that's so sweet of you!" You laughed before rubbing your nose against his. "You're too cute for your own good."

 

Connor was going to reply when there was a knock on the door. You let a groan out before pulling Connor up to his feet and left the room. 

You were a little bummed that your turn with Connor was over. But you did get to spend time with him, so you couldn't complain about it.

The rest of the night you sat on the couch with Connor, holding hands, and having a great time.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be next after Shaun Hastings? 
> 
> Feel free to suggest which character you wanna see next.


	6. Shaun Hastings: History Pocket Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this nerd would so have a little pocket book filled with historical facts and whatnot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shaun, you saucy, saucy man.

It was thick and about the size of your hand, you weren't quite sure what it was but you were going to pick it.

You pulled out a little pocket book and flipped through the pages, it was filled with historical facts and events.

It was easy to figure out that it belongs to Shaun Hastings, a snarky/sassy Brit and historical frantic, and the guy that you had liked for a while.

You had met Shaun through your friend, Desmond, and the two of you were quickly friends. He wasn't afraid of being blunt and saucy with you and you returned it to him.

Desmond claimed that you both were sarcastic soulmates with how you acted towards the other. Shaun liked the idea of being sarcastic soulmates because you weren't afraid of being just as asshole back to him.

Some people would take it as you both hated and that you couldn't stand the other, in truth it was just the exact opposite.

You both liked each other a lot, it was just waiting for someone to make the first move from friends to lovers.

 

Shaun was busy talking with Vincent and Arno about something. You gave a weak laugh and clear your throat in hopes that it will steady your nerves.

 

"Shaun, I have your book." You gave a shrug and walked into the room. "Hurry up, saucy pants."

"Excuse me if I'm not quick enough for you, your highness." Shaun rolled his eyes as he followed you into the room. "You're impatient as ever."

"Can it, saucy pants." You had already taken a seat on the bed. "And I see you're as saucy as ever."

"How cute of you," Shaun's voice was laced with sarcasm as he took a seat next to you. "In all seriousness how are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good at the moment, what about you?" You just tilted your head to the side a little and smiled widely. "I wanna know how things are in your neck of the woods."

"Good to hear that." Shaun adjusted his glasses and smiled softly. "Nothing terribly exciting at the moment."

"The great Shaun Hastings hasn't discovered something new!?" You gave a dramatic gasp and placed the back of your hand on your forehead. "What is the world's coming to?"

"Very funny," He rolled his eyes again and scoffed affectionately at you. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I can be just as saucy as you," You shrugged a little before leaning on the Brit and closed your eyes. "Plus you would be pretty lonely without someone who shared the same way of thinking."

"You may have a point there." He blushed softly and started at the wall. "I would definitely miss having someone that wasn't an complete idiot."

"Aww that's sweet of you to say." You laid your head on his shoulder and placed your hand over his. "Shaun, I have a proposal to make to you."

"I'm only stating the truth," Shaun raised a brow at you before taking a deep breath. "And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"You and I become a couple. Looked at it this way; we both like each other, comfortable enough to be ourselves, and we're not afraid to be honest with the other." You smirked at the Brit, who was just smiling, and kissed his cheek. "And it's not really that much of a change in our relationship anyways. What do you say?"

"I'd be a fool not to say yes. I can't say I'll be Casanova and sweep you off your feet." Shaun chuckled before kissing the corner of your mouth and leaned on you a little. "So what do we do now?"

"I wouldn't have you be anyone but yourself." You just smiled more and quickly shifted your weight. "We could just talk for the rest of the time...maybe make out a little."

 

And that's what happened; you both were just laying down on the bed and sharing kisses as well as some funny stories. 

When your time was up the two of you left the room hand in hand. And for the rest of the night you joked around with Shaun and a few others.

 

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Mary and Anne, Clay is after them, then Arno, Edward and Adewale, Altaïr, and Delsin.
> 
> Sorry for the slow updating, I'll try to be more consistent with updates.  
> I've just been really depressed and lacking the motivation to do anything, I'll try and do better from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> So who is your crush?  
> In the comments section below tell me who you wanna see first.


End file.
